Kiss and Run
by grettama
Summary: Nico di Angelo went on a mission along with Will Solace, but everything turned bad and Will was dying and Nico couldn't help but kiss him.


It was all messed up.

It begun early that day when Jason Grace had asked him to go on a mission with him, to obtain this particular spear from this dragon whose name Nico di Angelo couldn't remember. He agreed, but just like he expected, Will Solace came along with him.

If only Nico has forbidden Will to come with him, it wouldn't happen. If only Nico could have moved faster to push Will away from the poisonous dragon's claw, it wouldn't have happened.

Will was never a close range fighter. He could use sword, of course, but he was better from a distance, with his bow and arrow. But because Nico was in danger, Will decided to charge in, and as a result, he got stabbed by poisonous claw in the left shoulder, and now the wound wouldn't stop bleeding, it even began to let out smoke. Nico didn't know what kind of poison was in it, and he didn't even know how to heal it.

"He'll be okay," said Jason. Said spear was forgotten in his side. After Will got stabbed, Jason gave his final blow to the dragon, knocked it out and succeed at persuading Nico to shadow-travel them away from the dragon, into a safer place. Now he was trying to feed Will with some nectar and ambrosia, but it didn't seem to work well. The wound kept smoking.

Nico could only hold Will's body tightly. He was known for death, not healing, and for the first time in his life, it frustated him more than anything. His eyes began to tear up, but he held it in. It was not the right time to cry.

Will shivered and opened his eyes. He was unconcious before, but now he felt a little bit better and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Nico's dark iris'.

"Hey…," Will managed to say, but Nico shook his head.

"Stop talking. You're lucky it missed your heart, but you're not lucky enough. I will summon someone to heal you." Said Nico.

Will tried to say something again, but the words didn't come out, instead, he coughed badly. Worry appeared in Nico's eyes as those eyes came closer to Will's. And before Will became completely unconcious again, he could feel soft lips touched his and a calming whisper. "You will be fine."

* * *

Later, Will woke up in infirmary. His infirmary. He felt really weird about it because he was usually not the one who laid down in his infirmary bed. He was a healer for Apollo's sake. Will twitched when he tried to move but his left arm hurt too badly.

"Slow down, dude."

Will turned his head and found Jason sitting down next to him.

"What happened?" asked Will.

"You got stabbed. It was bad. But we managed to bring you home in time for the rest of Apollo cabin to take care of you," answered Jason. He handed some nectar to Will.

We? Will asked himself, and then he remembered. Nico supposed to be here too, and explained to him about this particular scene that he couldn't get out of his head. Was it real?

"Where is Nico?"

Jason avoided his eyes. "Er, he is, eh, away."

Will frowned. "You didn't let him slip away to Underworld again, did you?"

Jason shook his head. "No! It's just, eh, see ya later, Will. Piper needs me."

And before Will could ask anything again, Jason had already fled from the room.

* * *

Few days later, Will's shoulder healed completely and he finally left infirmary. It was really bad being there as a patient. No wonder Nico had always tried to run away.

Speak of Nico, it's been days, and Will never caught a sight of him. Not even once. And it pissed him off. If Nico really did kiss him, he couldn't just get away with it.

Now, Will roamed around the camp, and tried to find Nico by asking everyone he met on his way.

"No. I haven't seen him," said Annabeth Chase after Will asked the question. "Try looking in his cabin."

Will rolled his eyes. Of course he had searched in Nico's cabin. It was actually the first place he went after he got out the infirmary. But the cabin was empty. Even the bed was still made.

After Annabeth left hurriedly, he met Percy Jackson in the arena. The son of Poseidon was fighting Piper McLean. It seemed Percy was giving some sort of sword lesson to Piper but the daughter of Aphrodite didn't seem to be doing so well.

Will called them, and Piper seemed relieved that the training finally stopped, but when she looked at Will, her expression hardened, while Percy tried his best to look extremely cheerful. Of course Will noticed that. He was not an idiot.

"Stop hiding him from me. Where the hell is Nico?" shot Will directly.

Bullseye. Percy stuttered and when Piper opened his mouth to speak, Will glared at her. "Don't use your charmspeak on me, Piper. Just tell me the truth."

Piper smiled awkwardly. "Have you tried the beach?"

"Yes. He wasn't there, nor in the woods, nor everywhere else. I won't hurt him, you know. I just wanna talk."

"I can agree with that," said Percy. "Come on, Pipes. Just tell him the truth. They do really need to talk."

Piper bit her lip, and then gave up and nodded at Percy.

"He is in Zeus cabin," uttered Percy, finally.

* * *

Will was really pissed off right now. After he heard Percy's answer about Nico's whereabouts, it offended him more than it should have. For Apollo's sake, Nico kissed him, but now he was spending nights with Jason? He didn't even care that Jason was still in relationship with Piper. He didn't care about anything anymore.

When he arrived at the Zeus cabin, he didn't even bother to knock. He barged in, and his eyes widened when he saw Jason's arm around Nico while they were sitting together in the sofa.

"Get out," Will said sternly to Jason when he stood up and tried to explain. Jason cleared his throat and hurriedly exited his own cabin.

"And you," Will turned to Nico just on time to grab his arm before he shadow-travelled only gods know where. "Explain."

Nico clearly avoided his gaze, but he kept silent.

Will sighed and loosen his grip in Nico's arm. "Why did you avoid me? Right after you kissed me?"

Nico gasped. "No! I didn't—"

"You didn't avoid me? Or you didn't kiss me?" cut Will.

Nico flustered. "I'm so sorry."

"For what now? For avoiding me? Or for kissing me?"

"Both," answered Nico finally, and he was looking at Will's eyes this time.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" said Nico, sounded so frustrated. "It sort of happened because you were dying."

Nico's answer felt like another stab in his shoulder. "You kissed me just because I was dying?"

Nico let out a frustrated moan. "Okay! Fine! I like you! Like crazy! You, and your stupid attention to me. You, and your stupid acts of care! So, when you were dying, I couldn't help but think that maybe I won't see you again, so I went for it! But then it turned out you didn't die, and I got really embarrassed so I wanted to hide in the Underworld but Jason didn't let me and forced me to talk to you but I just couldn't face you, so I begged Jason to hide me in his cabin instead until I was mentally prepared to talk to you."

Will blinked. "So… you like me?"

"Yes!" Nico groaned. "And now, is the right time to walk away from me just like everyone else because I'm gay."

The way Nico said 'gay' made it sound like he was disgusted with himself but he couldn't do anything about it and it brought sudden urge to Will to hug him tightly.

Nico startled at Will reaction. "Eh, Will? You do aware that you are hugging me now?"

Will nodded. "And I won't let you go."

Nico cleared his throat. "You know, after my confession, this kinda gives me the wrong signal. It seems like you like me too and—"

"I do."

Will could feel Nico's body turned stiff. "What?" asked Nico, but it was not more than a soft whisper.

Will chuckled. "Don't act so surprised. You are the one who couldn't feel the atmosphere. I already has this stupid crush on you since the Battle of Manhattan and I finally could get you notice me after the Battle of Gaia. And then you kissed me, but you avoided me afterwards. It hurts, you know."

"Are you really sure about this?" Nico asked again. Will could feel the disbelief in his voice.

Will tightened his hug. "You spent years having crush on Percy and you never realized that I was also here."

Nico pushed Will away. "What? You knew I had crush on Percy?"

Will rolled his eyes. "It was so obvious."

Nico looked at Will and bite his lips. "How about your father..."

"Come on, Nico. You know that my father had been in relationship with a boy before. And he even owed your father one for not taking his beloved death boyfriend to the Underworld and let him turn his body into a flower instead."

Because Nico still didn't seem assured, Will said again, "Listen, I already talked about this with my father and he said I should go for it. He likes you too, you know."

Nico's eyes widened in shock. "You talked to him?"

Will just shrugged and grinned while Nico facepalming, so Will brought him closer again to hug him.

"So, next time you wanna kiss me, just make sure I'm not dying."

(Originally posted at Ao3. December 10, 2014)


End file.
